I never thought
by pinksapphire08
Summary: RxH Ruka never thought that this might happen! Please read and review!Onegai! calling all RUKARU fans! XD
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is pinksapphire08

please enjoy this one shot RxH It's Ruka's POV don't 4get to review

Enjoy!!

**''I never thought..''**

''**I never thought** I will meet someone like her. She's cold,mean, evil, blackmails innocent people and she's the kind of person you don't want her to be your enemy.--sigh-- I think I was just born unlucky to be her main target for her constant blackmail --sigh--. She sold my photos to my crazy fan girls or should I say girls in nightmares.''

**--months passed--**

''**I never thought** that I will meet her best friend. Her best friend is really kind, cheerful, or for short a total opposite of her. After she came here at the academy, because of her she did even changed my best friend. When I first saw her I felt this sort weird thing in my heart. Soon I realize that I fell in love with her best friend, i think she already know that I was already in love with her best friend. I thought that when her best friend came here she'll change but NO! She still constantly blackmailing me. But I really can see now that she really cared for her I can see it through her eyes evn though she hit her with her Baka gun and help her in her way. She really is different.''

**--a year passed--**

''**I never thought** that now her best friend and my best friend are now a couple. A couple that everybody envies. at first i fought my love for her but my conscience told me that they really are meant to be. I know that my best friend had went in different dangerous mission and he deserve to be happy, but I told him to take care of her with all his life. He even told me that I don't need to tell him that. Now we watch them at their Sakura tree sharing memories together. At that time too I felt this weird thing again but it is more dangerous than I thought it was the person I may I repeat I hated and swore to revenge. Every time I see her in the corridor or in the classroom or just strolling inside the academy my heart is beating fast and I was sweating a lot. Is it just me being crazy or am I just in love with the blackmailing queen of the Alice academy.''

**--2 years pass--**

''**I never thought** I Ruka Nogi will fall in love with the ''Ice Princess'' or '' The Blackmailing Queen''. Since last year I've crazy or madly in love with her. Even her best friend and my best friend are helping me now to get up of my feet to have courage to confess to her. Even my feelings to her is strong she still blackmails me even we are grown ups now.--sigh-- Her beauty is more noticeable now she let her hair grow now it was up to her shoulders now. Her relax, calm but caring amethyst eyes are really beautiful. And don't forget her luscious kissable lips. --sigh-- She really is a beauty.

**--months pass--**

''**I never thought** that she said yes! I'm really happy I can't even believe she said yes. I told her that I really love her and I'm really sincere. She even said ''You're really an idiot! What took you so long to confess to me.Idiot!'' She said while smiling, it really suits her. Her smile now is my most prize possession now. I never imagine the person I hated the whole of Elementary, the person always embarrass me, will be the same person i love and adore the most.''

**--years passed--**

''**I never thought** that now I'll have a family with her. if I can go back when we were still in elementary the young Ruka will never thought that i will fall in love with her. Well who would have thought, even my best friend still cant believe. I can't believe I love the person I really hated, well like they says ''The more you Hate, The more you love.''. Well I think I'm a living proof.''

''**I never thought **I would find my happy ending with Hotaru Imai or should I say Hotaru Nogi!''

**--End--**

I personally love Ruka X Hotaru fanfics please review!  
please tell me if it's ok or any thing please!  
and please red my other fanfic **''My Cousin'**  
It's about Natsume's cousin who arrived at the academy! Don't 4get to review!review!

pinksapphire08 logging out


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys! Its pinksapphire08! XD

Well, you see after a long time (I've been quite busy :S) I haven't check this story (_** I Never Thought). **_I saw some reviews saying that I should do some RukaxHotaru fanfics. I showed it to my mates, they said it was a cute little story and they told me to write another story but I should do it quite a long one to keep the interest of my readers. So I've been thinking if you guys (who already read or haven't read my story yet) could read _**"I Never Thought" **_and review if I should do another one. Please do this favour for me. My confidence and writing skills are not that high so I do really need your support..

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**pinksapphire08**_

_**

* * *

Check out my other stories….**_


End file.
